


Discounts aren't that difficult to come by

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sex for Favors, Vibrators, desk smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Law has his eye on an expensive toy in a sex shop.Fortunately(?), the shop owner has his eyes on him.





	Discounts aren't that difficult to come by

 

_Why do these things have to cost so much?_ Law ponders.

He's holding two boxes of different brands of anal vibrators. One's highly recommended by almost every user in the Internet but is (duh) ridiculously overpriced, the other is a cheaper product with mostly positive feedback. Mostly.

Considering that he's saving up for a safari trip (he's _always_ wanted to see those albino bears of Zou), maybe he should settle with the mediocre model instead. At least it seems more exciting than his well-worn piece of rubber at home.

"Can I help ya?"

Train of thoughts halted by a deep voice, Law turns to see the owner of the sex shop lean his elbow on the same shelf that Law's been occupying himself with. Standing less than two feet from Law's side, it's quite close for strangers, but sort of normal for a shopkeeper eager to help a customer.

Law can smell a whiff of the man's cologne, a scent that somehow reminds him of the sand and the sea. His scarlet hair is a tousled mass of burning flames and he’s wearing a death metal tank top that shows his bulging biceps, complete with bunches of studded wristbands and dark nail polish. However, the most striking features of his punk appearance are the eyeliner and the pig's blood lipstick, which strangely make the man look menacing instead of feminine.

"I'm interested in one of these," Law replies, turning the box in his left hand around. "...because this model's got the best reviews in any website so far."

With a smirk gracing his lips, the owner nods. "Those practically fly off the shelves,” he says with a swish of his fingers. “I've lost count of how many people returned to buy more. Real great for orgies."

Hearing that testimony is all the more reason for Law to regret his decision.

"That's cool. But, uh, it's a bit too pricey for me, so I'm thinking of taking this instead," Law explains with a sad little smirk, lightly shaking the box in his right hand.

The guy tilts his head, squinting at Law wordlessly. The way his copper eyes rove Law's body from head to toe and then up again is downright predatory, though Law might be the one to blame here. He's donning a low-cut hoodie that puts his collarbones on full display, matched with slim fit jeans. So yeah, it’s not like he didn’t expect to be visually molested in this outfit.   

"Would you like a... special offer?" the redhead asks with a roguish smile.

Law keeps his face neutral while he puts the pair of boxes back where they belong. He's got a hunch that this won't be just normal chit-chat.

"I'm listening."

The shop owner straightens from his slouch against the shelf, and it's only then that Law realizes how tall and rather terrifying he is. The redhead looks exactly like the person you'd encounter in a shady alley. A vicious-looking gangster who could lift you up by your neck while his other hand twirls a pocket knife.

Dangerous... yet undeniably alluring. Bad boys tend to have this certain charisma that just reels you in, enticing you to have a taste of the wilder side.

"Tell you what, I'll sell it to you dirt cheap if you do me a favor. The big question is... how far would you go to get this baby?" he asks, tapping his fingertip on one of the front row boxes. The brand that Law wants but won't buy.

Law's gaze follows the painted fingernail, which is now doodling small circles on the flat top of the box. He knows where all this is leading to. If you look at things from a business perspective, it'll be merely a type of exchange. A service for a product. One quick fuck for a nice toy that'll keep him thoroughly satisfied for many, many nights to come.

After weighing the pros and cons, it seems like a decent deal.

"As long as we use condoms for everything and don't do BDSM, I guess. Is that... the kind of, you know, that you want from me?" he asks back, pointing between the shop owner and himself just to be absolutely sure that they're talking about the same thing, though the way that the redhead grins wider rather than becoming appalled already confirms Law's well-founded assumption.

"Yep, we're totally on the same page. Are you sure I can't tempt you to try the more exciting stuff? You'd look hot damn in a full body harness. I might even give the vibrator for free if you, heh, beg hard enough," he offers, running his tongue over his teeth like a wolf licking its chops.

Law takes in the size of the guy's hands and his muscles everywhere else and instantly confirms that "Nooo, thanks. Let's keep things vanilla. I can at least afford to spend some beris for a good cause."

The redhead clucks his tongue with minor dejection.

"Shame. You’d be a real sight to see,” he muses aloud, one corner of his lips quirked. He’s still ogling at Law as if picturing him in kinky equipment but soon snaps himself out of it.

"Okay, about your discount..."

After some negotiation, Law will get his desired toy at an exceptionally low price if he strips off every piece of clothing and lets the other manhandle him into whichever position he wants while they're at it. Given the redhead's obvious inclination towards rough play, Law is sure to add that no action is to be 'intentionally painful', something which his counterparty unenthusiastically agrees to.

"So... Hope you're not in a hurry to go anywhere else?" the taller male asks as he moves to lock the door from the inside.

Law shrugs nonchalantly.

"If I were, I wouldn't have spent the past minutes gawking at your merchandise. You wanna do it like, here? Now?"

And there’s that toothy grin again.

"Why not, man? Who needs a bed when my store's got all the shit that we need."

All this seems a little too rushed, but Law _has_ been imagining using those vibrators for a while. He's a bit turned on already, so it would be sort of easy to stoke his arousal for whatever activities that the other has in mind.

"Where exactly?"

"My desk at the back. Or would you prefer the dusty stock room?"

"The desk it is."

While Law follows the larger male deeper into the store, the latter happily picks up some thingamajigs from the shelves along the way.

 


End file.
